


Bloodlines

by OBROSSEYY



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), F/F, Happy Ending, JA, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Castiel, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBROSSEYY/pseuds/OBROSSEYY
Summary: Tony Stark was pregnant with triplets. Two boys and one girl. His alphas were ecstatic to the new addition of the pack. But of course bad luck struck their way. When Tony gave birth their little girl was taken away.The Winchester family was blessed and shocked when they found a little girl on their front step. But the Winchester family is no normal family.Disclaimer: I don’t own Marvel or Supernatural. Also the story plot is not going to be like any of the comics, show, and movies. Some parts may be in the book. Next my grammar is not perfect so there will be mistakes. The main character is mine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy  
> My grammar is not perfect

**At** _**the hospital 16 years ago*** _

Steve and Bucky were holding both of Tony’s hands as he screamed. Yes, today was they day he gave birth to their pups. 

“One more push and the first pup is out” the doctor told them. “You can do this baby” whispered Steve into Tony’s ear. Bucky was soothingly rubbing his hand. 

As Tony pushed the first pup was born. “Congratulations, the first one is a boy. One down two to go.” 

Tony pushed again when he felt a contraction. He kept pushing until his second pup was born. His second pup was a boy , meaning his little girl was the last one. Tony was tired from giving birth to two pups. He couldn’t do it. 

“ I can’t. I’m tired. I can’t push anymore” he tiredly said. “Yes you can baby. It’s the last one. After this we will go home and take care of you and our pups.” Said Bucky. Of course Tony wanted that. To hold his pups. So he pushed. He screamed. 

“I can see the head” the doctor practically yelled. 

With the last of his strength he pushed. Soon he heard very loud wails and he smiled. It was done. He had welcomed 3 new lifes into this world. “Congratulations to all 3 of you. As of this moment it seems that all 3 pups seem to be n perfect health” the doctor smiled. “Would you like to hold them?” 

“Yes, please” . Soon theee nurses came and gave Tony the babies. “They are beautiful” both Steve and Bucky said at the same time. “Thank you, Tony, for giving us the chance to have a family” said Bucky with tears on his eyes. Steve just nuzzled into his omegas neck. 

Soon the nurses came back and took the babies to clean them and to check them. And Tony fell asleep. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

When Tony woke up again was because of yelling. The yelling was outside his room. The yelling belong to no other than his two mates. When the yelling stoped they both came in with their heads down. The room soon reeked with alpha pheromones and not the happy kind. “What happened?” Tony ask. His voice dry. Both of the alphas looked up with tears on  their eyes. 

“I’m so sorry” both of them said “what’s going on?” Asked Tony as he released comforting pheromones. His alphas were in pain. 

“Tony.... the hospital was attacked. Nobody knows who it was. And surprisingly it was not Hydra.” Bucky rasped out. His coarse with the yelling. Tony looked worried. His babies! Were they ok?! 

“When they attacked we quickly went to the nursery to keep our pups safe ...... but we were to late..” Steve cried. Tony feared the worst. “Did they kill them...?” Clear fear in Tony’s voice.

”no they didn’t. But they took out little girl” cried Bucky in anger. Tony burst into tears. His  baby was taken from him. He didn’t even get to nurse her, to name her, to hold her one more time. 

“What about the other two?” He asked. “They are safe and healthy” Steve said now a little more collected. “I want to see them” said Tony. The alphas nodded and Bucky went to tried a soothe their omega while Steve asked the nurse to bring the babies. Soon he joined their mates sides. 

The rest of the avengers soon joined. Mourning the loss of the pup. Then the two pups were brought in. 

All the avengers cooed at them. “They are so adorable” the soft voice of Natasha was heard. 

“Thank you” Tony said softly 

“I’m sorry for your lost” the nurse said. “ I may not know the pain all you are going through but it must be awful, but the hospital would like to the blame to the attack” the nurse finished. The all just nodded. It’s true the pain of losing a pup is horrible that no words are enough to describe the pain.

“Also would you like to name one the remaining pups now or later?” Asked the nurse. Tony thought for a second. He wanted to named them. He doesn’t know what the future holds for him and his family. 

“Yes I would like to named them now.” 

“Also would you like a certificate for the girl? She may not be in the hospitals records but you can one if you want” 

“yes that’ll be real nice” said Bucky.

The nurse left and came back with 3 certificates. 

“ I put in the dates for all of them. You can right the names.” She handed the certificates to Steve and Bucky. Then both the bibies open their eyes. One had both Bucky Steve’s eye color of blue and blonde hair. The other one had doe eyes and brown hair. “The brown haired one was the oldest” said the nurse. “All of them were born 5 minutes apart” . Tony nodded. 

“His name is going to be Peter.” Said refering to the brown haired one. “And this one is going to be Harley” said motioning to blonde one. Both Bucky and Steve wrote the names down. The nurse took out ink and gently grabbed the babies feet and rubbed it in ink to stamp their feet in the certificates. “I’ll make sure to get those in the records and get a copy so you can take the originals home” the nurse left. 

“So what are you going to do now,Tony?” Asked Natasha. 

“I’m going to look for my little girl. And I’m never going to stop looking” he said. 

“We will find our little girl. I promise” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still set in the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. I do not have a posting schedule, but I will try to update as much as possible.

**Still in the** **past***

 

A knock was heard on the door of the Winchester residence. “ I’ll go get it dad” a green eyed boy yelled. “Wait Dean. Mom will get it “ a brunette man said while holding a toddler. A blonde woman open the door to be greeted with nothing.

 

“The kids these days with their pranking all.” She said as she looked around to find any sign of kids. She was about to close her door when she heard a whine. She looked and a saw a bundle of white and pink blankets.

 

“John!” She reached down to hold the baby. The man named John came running to her. “What happened? What’s wrong?” He asked. “Look!” She said as she showed the baby in her arms. “She was just there... laying on the floor of the porch.”

 

“Bring her inside” she guided the woman Inside as he looked outside for any signs of human activity. He saw none.

 

“John what are we going to do? She looks like she was just born. There is still some placenta in her hair. “ the woman said as she removed some placenta out of the baby’s hair.

 

“I don’t know, Mary. We can’t just walk to the police station and say that we found a baby.” John said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“Mama, dad .” As soon they heard that voice a shuffle of feet was heard. An older boy an a little toddler. “Wow it’s a baby. She looks so tiny and squishy “ the boy said. “Look Sammy” as the older boy pointed to the child. The toddler made some noises but they were not considered words yet.

 

“Dean, take Sam and play with your toys upstairs. Ok?” His mom said “yes mam” he said as he scrambled upstairs with a toddler.

 

“What kind of parents abandons their newborn pup! Look at her she looks so angelic.” Mary half yells half talks. “I know, sweetheart. Look well go to the police station tomorrow and sort this out. If no one claims her then well keep her as our own pup. Plus I think girl would suit us” John said into his wife’s hair.

 

“Yes. That sound lovely. And if no one claims her well call her Deanna. DeannaSamanthaWinchester.” Mary laugh

 

“Do you seriously want to call her that?” John Asked “Yes we got to keep the family tradition “

 

“what ever you say.”

 

“Don’t worry you are safe with us. Your new family”

 


End file.
